Such a conventional technical field is disclosed, for example, in Japanese laid open publication No. H9-305477. The disclosed memory control circuit has an access speed register.
The access speed register is provided to set an access speed of a memory to be used by a hardware such as a dipswitch and the like by manually operating it. The set access speed information is stored in the access speed register and an access speed information signal is supplied to a controller.
However, according to the foregoing memory control circuit, a user has to set an access speed of the memory manually. Accordingly, there arise such problems that a troublesome operation is needed and the performance of the memory cannot be utilized to the maximum extent or the memory is erroneously operated when an erroneous access speed is set.